


Hidden in Shadow

by HackedTig



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: Angela is beginning to truly see some of the horrors of Moira's work in action, in a way Moira wished she didn't.Following the Venice Incident/Retribution





	Hidden in Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this came from an ask on Tumblr to my side blog regarding some of the prompt lists I've reblogged. I invite other peoples to send me prompts too because I enjoy getting a little kick in the butt to write with. This fic is something I figured would be nice. 
> 
> “you’re making me think that what they told me about you was right.”

“You’re making me think that what they told me about you was right.” 

Moira was certainly off guard. Getting ready for bed, she didn’t expect this sort of thing this late at night from Angela. She usually held her tongue on her problems until the next morning, seeing as many of her concerns regarding their work. Something in her voice told Moira this was much more severe, much more prominent. She turned around after settling in her nightshirt, turning and seeing Angela with her arms crossed at the door frame, eyebrows knitted together in what seemed simultaneous worry and distraught. “Pardon me, Angela?”

“When you were in Overwatch… i heard things. Unspeakable things.” Her voice wavered as she stepped forward. Her eyes were at the floor for a moment until she was close enough to just stare into Moira’s own eyes, the gaze intense as if it was a laser. “The attendants told me what you liked to do unsupervised in your lab. Ana even warned me that… we’d have conflicts but. You know… not like what I see now.” 

“What are you on about?” She asked, cocking a brow up. 

Angela fidgeted something in her posture slipping, even just a little. The sudden pale complexion, quite uncharacteristic of Angela, seemed to alarm her. “Your suit for missions. The… the way it works…” Her voice was a little quiet as if she didn’t want to admit the truth to herself. “I saw it in the reports regarding the Venice mission. I was asked, interrogated about its mechanics. They think I made it with you. I’ve never seen it… It’s… It’s awful.” 

Moira sighed deeply, shutting her eyes to brace herself for the conversation to come. “Angela. It’s just a uniform. I have to make it work somehow.” She said simply, stepping closer. “Just like you have to carry a pistol, I need a weapon too.” 

Her lips quivered before she broke out. “Your suit deconstructs people cell by cell.” She shouted. “It… breaks people apart and you take that cellular work for your own nanites you’ve… branded off of mine. A-And Gabriel!” She turned away, her chest shaking as she wanted to speak. “He’s… you ruined him…” 

“He asked for my help,” Moira responded. “He himself had problems, he wanted me to fix them now that Overwatch wasn’t able to contest me.” 

“You’ve turned him into a monster!” Angela exclaimed. 

“So he fades around and can teleport. I see nothing wrong with that…” Moira responded coolly, keeping her words as steady and calm as possible to a variant even she was surprised with. “In fact, It’s a much better amplification than whatever program he was put through in the states.” She explained. 

“Moira… Experimenting on yourself, it’s one thing. We aren’t hurting another.” Angela seemed to hesitate before she herself pulled her sleeves up her arms. Scars tinted gold littered them, some faint, and some more severe and obvious, a few bullet wounds included. They had both known where the gold coloration came from, yet Angela was the only one ashamed of their origin. “But others? _hurting_ others. We have a code, Moira! Do no harm!” 

“There’s more to life than following rules, Angela. Besides, they were Talon.” Moira muttered, almost as if she didn’t want to reason with her own choices. “They are the bad guys here.”

Angela shook slightly in her spot. “That… that shouldn’t matter. They’re still human beings, they didn't deserve to-” 

“To what? To die?” Moira raised her voice then, her eyes narrowing in what seemed to be contempt. “You know as well as I do if I didn't kill some of those men, Shimada or McCree would have just done it for me. You know that in battle, most of those men die anyway. At least I killed them for the good of my team. I can heal them, keep them afloat.” Moira explained. 

Angela seemed to shake, her entire body soon submitting in a way that left a distaste in Moira's mouth. She always felt guilt now more than ever when she did that, not only did it look pathetic but it sent a more powerful message than Angela probably realized. “Moira… You know that what you do is wrong.” Her voice was quiet, the slightest quiver in her voice. The light of the room had also betrayed her, showing signs of tears falling down her cheeks.

She stepped closer, coming forward and wrapping Angela in a hug, squeezing her tightly. “What you see as wrong I see as an advert option for scientific progress, no matter how distasteful. Think about it, Angel.” Moira explained gently, giving her another squeeze. 

A few moments had passed and Angela did nothing but rock in Moira’s arms, something she approved of greatly. Angela’s presence was warm in her grasp, even radiating through the arm she couldn’t feel much in any longer. In those long moments, standing with one another, Angela shook, her tears soaking the front of Moira’s shirt over time and leaving a rather uncomfortable spot. Eventually, she parted just enough to Grab the wrist of Moira’s bad hand, lifting it into view. Her gaze was fixated on it for a time before she looked back up to stare at Moira in the eyes. 

“I should… I should really hate you for this.” She murmured. “For putting yourself and others at risk.” 

“Go ahead and hate me.” She responded. “It’ll make it easier.” 

Angela’s eyes reflected the light, tears building up again. “I cant.” She let go of Moira's arm, allowing it to drop to the side as she hugged her tightly. Her face was once again buried in Moira’s front, allowing her to embrace her once again with slight rubs to her back. Their silence was unsettling, something Moira never liked to experience. Even as she sat here, holding her love as much as she needed, Moira knew that her arms were the last ones she should seek solace from.

“Moira…” Angela’s voice eventually broke, almost as if to start up again. 

She sighed deeply, pressing her closer. “Angela. Please.” Moira mumbled. “Stop.” 

Angela turned her head to the side, allowing her voice to get through just as clear, even if it was broken by held back sobs and cries.“All those things… you’re turning out to be a monster… please don't become something you can’t turn back from…” She practically begged. “Please.” 

No response came. Nothing but a tighter hug and an embrace Moira would soon miss giving. If only that wasn’t true. 

_”I’m afraid I’m far too deep in it now, Angel…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, you all enjoyed that little angsty ficlet. Not my best but definitely a work with the new style attempt I'm going for. Thank you for reading if you did and Comments and suggestions are always welcome, and I'll always take prompts on Tumblr as well <3.


End file.
